User blog:MeboX/Starter Wand Lore
|-=DISCLAIMER: SEMI-SATIRE! I HAVE NO INTENTION TO WIN, I JUST WATED TO HAVE FUN FIRING AWAY WITH THIS!=-| Long before time had a name, Dungeon Quest was created by vCaffy using the four weapons of Roblox Script. The Kraken Slayer, Excalibur, the Bronze Dagger, and the Starter Wand. He had hoped to pass on his powers of creation to his students, jcaffie and black_smith. But a dark evil had crept into jcaffie’s heart, and he sought to collect all four weapons himself and become all-powerful. To stop him, Black_smith banished him to the underworld. He hid the four weapons of roblox, and added a guardian to protect them, knowing that his fellow student would come searching for them. He also gave the map to an honest man to hide. -=CURRENT EVENTS=- That honest man had a son. This son was Alex . One ordinary morning, black_smith arrived at Alex’s shop, and commented about how there’s nothing for a mage in this shop. Alex had a short temper, and he just told black_smith to leave. Soon after he left, jcaffie’s soldiers attacked, looking for the map. Black_smith defended Alex, and he was told to become a mage. Alex reluctantly agreed, and they headed for Black_Smith’s training headquarters, but jcaffie’s soldiers found the map. Alex was introduced to his team of 4 (counting him). His teammates were Orion, Akira, and Jonathan. Alex was a hothead, Akira was a joker, Orion was more serious but very smart, and Jonathan had a ‘tough guy’ attitude. ---- Black_smith told them to steal the map and find the weapons before jcaffie’s frost army found them first. The first to get theirs was Jonathan, claiming the kraken slayer. Then, it was Orion, claiming Excalibur. Next up was Akira with the bronze dagger. Before heading to the temple of the starter wand, the team decided to rest up. While they were sleeping, Alex woke up and decided to head to the starter wand himself. In the temple, there was a shadow variant of jcaffie. You see, the temple of the starter wand is a gateway to the underworld. jcaffie can partially escape banishment in the form of a shadow. Alex pulled out the starter wand and used all the skills he knew, but no physical attack can hurt a shadow. He realized he could use one spell: smite. He used it, and slowly, jcaffie weakened, but the volcano the temple was in started getting active. As the lava glowed brighter, the shadows grew stronger. Until, Black_Smith arrived and started using his own shadow to combat jcaffie. Eventually, he retreated to the underworld, getting a message that his soldiers had stolen the three other weapons. Black_smith decided that this was his fight to finish, and took the starter wand with him to the underworld. Remember those guardians of the weapons? They were dragons. The team used the dragons to cross over into the underworld. They immediately regretted this decision when the frost army surrounded them, but an idea sparked in their minds. They decided to try something out. Black_smith, in their training, had also told them of an extremely powerful spell, that required all 4 of them to execute. However, if performed incorrectly, it would lead to disastrous consequences. They realized it was now or never, so they took the risk. They performed the Sword of Light spell. It subdued the entire army. They went towards the castle to help Black_Smith fight. Together, they finished jcaffie off, and sent him deeper into the underworld. Peace returned to dungeon quest. -=based on ninjago pilot lol=- Category:Blog posts